The Royal of darkness:SYOR
by Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter
Summary: Submit your own royal, look inside, there is a better summary
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys, it's Lilyanna, this is my first Percy Jackson FF, so don't be hard on me when I update, I'll have the first chapter up when I finish my other story, which is almost soom done. It's about a group of demigods who are hand picked to join The Royals. The Royals train harder than those at CHB, their faster, stonger, tougher and smarter, once they join The Royal, after one year a boy and a girl is asked if they want to be Gods. Their will be another major battle and they will be at CHB 2 peopl whom were thought was dead actually faked their death and they're the General and Liuetenant of The Royals. NObody but The Royal know know they are but only they call them by their Royal name. You all will find out when the deigods at CHB find out.

Rules

1. NO Mary-sues or Gary-stus

2. Be VERY descriptive, unique and original

3. NO child of the Big Three or maiden goddesses

4. You can submit up to two character and one must be a boy

5. Put 'Night Royal 4ever' at the bottom or top of you review

Below is some of the things they do, if you have any suggestions, put it in your review in Anything else:

1. Weight training: putting weights on a rope around your wasi doing squats, pull ups and running

2. Beach training: running, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, swimming

3. Regualr training:Running, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, jumping jacks, pull ups, sit ups, push ups, and archery

4. Weapon design: they can make their own weapon or design it and have a cyclops make it

Weapons (if it's not on the list you can still use it)

Sword

Machete

Ax

Dagger

Spear

Gun

Whip

Bow and arrow

Wand(Hecate kids only)

Tomahawk

Metals:

Celestial bronze

Stygian ice(only for kids who parents domain is in the Underworld, so no Demeter)

Gold

Titanium(Can seriously injure Immortals, every Royal gets a titanium dagger)

Royal Clothing

Boys: Helmet, hoodie/jacket (black, navy blue, dark green, gray, anything you want on the back), boots or shoes, jeans/shorts, fingerless gloves, a black, red, green, or white under shirt. If you want a mask you can(like if you don't want nobody to see your face just yet when you take off your helmet)

Girls:Helmet, hoodie/jacket (black, navy blue, blood red, dark purple, anything you want on the back), boots or shoes, jeans/shorts, fingerless gloves, a black, red, gray or white under shirt. If you want a mask you can ( like if you don't want nobody to see your face just yet when you take off your helmet)

Royal names

It doesn't have to be Queen, King, Duke, Dutchess, Prince, Princess, it's not a title, It can be anything but not like a regular name

Boss(sometimes the General)- Night rider

General(sometimes the liuetenant)-Mysteria

Liuetenant(sometimes a member)-Stars

Form

-Basic-

Name(First and last):

Nickname:

Age(15-18):

Birthday:

Godly parent:

Mortal parent:

Mortal family:

History:

-Appearance-

Hair(color, length, style, and usually kept):

Eyes(color and shape):

Height:

Body:

Scars/tattoos/piercings/birthmarks:

Facial features:

Skin color:

Other:

-Clothing/Accessories-

Everyday clothing:

Camp wear(must have something black in it and now bright colors):

Royal wear:

Armor and Shield:

Jewelry:

Other accesories:

-Personal-

Royal name:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fatal flaw:

Strengths:

Weakness:

Fears:

Good qualities:

Bad qualities:

Friends:

Enemies:

Romance? With whom?:

Weapons(3, main weapon, back up weapon, and the dagger, what does it look like and the name and what it means if not in English):

Magical item:

Why was they chose to join The Royals:

Dog(any type, not to girly though, it's just like the Hunters with their wolves, also the name and little description):

-Questions-

1. If your character is of age, 16 and up, do you want them to get a group tattoo to remember the battle?:

2. If so of what?(I was thinking of a phoenix because it represent a new beginning, that no matter how bad (hot) things may get you will get back up on your feet (rise out of the ashes).):

3. Do you want your charcter to be up for becoming a god/goddess?:

4. If so, of what?:

5. What are their symbols and sacred animals?:


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my character:

-Basic-

Name(First and last):Lyric Frost

Nickname:Ricky or Frosty

Age(15-18):17

Birthday:April 8

Godly parent:Morpheus

Mortal parent:Adalyn de Marco

Mortal family:Nicolas de Marco(step father) Michael de Marco(4, half brother),

History:Lyric never really fit in with her family, she was th out cast, weird, the kids around her age was scared to be around because she always been violent since she was 2. Her mother and step father sent her to Military school, which they thought was bad thing but it really good thing, because she learned alot of stuff, which made her want to know more. She rarely sees her parents only on holidays which always ends in a arguement between her and her parents sometimes other family members. In the summers she use to go to CHB but ran away because they wasn't tough enough like she was use to in Military school.

-Appearance-

Hair(color, length, style, and usually kept):

Eyes(color and shape):Round clear blue eyes with speck of greens

Height:5'3

Body:Slim build with curves

Scars/tattoos/piercings/birthmarks:A long scar on her left side from her underpit to the knee/ she's thinking about it/ double pierced ears and nose/ nope

Facial features:Round shape face, long eyelashes, five freckles on her nose, soft facial features, full lips, with a scar because she had a cleft plate when she was younger

Skin color:Light bronze

Other:

-Clothing/Accessories-

Everyday clothing:She really doesn't care what she's wearing

Camp wear(must have something black in it and now bright colors):Black Royal shirt with her name in silver on the back, gray shorts with black, gray and white Nikes

Royal wear:Silver helmet with dark purple mohawk thing(does anybody know what's that called?), with gold cloud desgin, A dark purple hoodie and jacket with gold floral desing, ripped white or denim skinny jeans or shorts, black combat boots with gold studs or black Nikes with gold desigh, black fingerless gloves, all those color shirts, a venetian mask, the left side is black the other white with gold detail, she wears her hood up with it

Armor and Shield:Both Celestial bronze both with dark purple vine detail

Jewelry:Wears alot of homemade Native American jewelry

Other accesories:Nope

-Personal-

Royal name:Charna, means darkness

Personality:She's always serious when she's training, she doesn't like being around her friends when she does, because they will do something crazy together which lead her not to be focus enough on training. When she fights she's zones out, it's just her and the monster, traitor, or god fighting, she will laugh in their face as they slowly died or when she goes for the kill, and when she done she kisses them on the forehead or cheek(weird I know, it's her signature). When she's around friends she likes to joke around and hang out by the beach to end her day with them. She hates when people bring up her family(mother and step father) she only likes talking about her little brother and she keeps a photo of him and her in her pocket all the time

Likes:Hanging out with friends, joking around, her dog, animals

Dislikes:Bullies, loud and arrogant people, two face people, liars, fakes, abusers

Fatal flaw:Never knowing when to stop, or back down

Strengths:Friends, sword fighting, climbing, minor tracking, moderate hand-to-hand combat

Weakness:Archery, running, her dog and her brother

Fears:Being kicked out of The Royals, something bad happening to her brother

Good qualities:Loyal, trustworthy, brave

Bad qualities:A little bit of jealousy, temper, hyper weird side

Friends:Any oc

Enemies:Any oc

Romance? With whom?:yes, Any oc

Weapons(3, main weapon, back up weapon, and the dagger, what does it look like and the name and what it means if not in English):

Magical item:Nope, not now

Why was they chose to join The Royals:She wanted to be more vicious then she already is, she haves a thirst for fighting that needs to be quench

Dog(any type, not to girly though, it's just like the Hunters with their wolves, also the name and little description):An American pit bull terrier, that's tan and white with a red nose, pointy ears, green eyes, a boy name Chinni, she likes how everyone thinks he's bad and vicious when all he is a big baby, he just lays around soaking in the sun or running along the beach. He only becomes vicious when she's seriously injured in battle and wants to get the person that hurt her.(This is my dog, he's a big lazy baby who likes watching scooby doo)

-Questions-

1. If your character is of age, 16 and up, do you want them to get a group tattoo to remember the battle?:Yup

2. If so of what?(I was thinking of a phoenix because it represent a new beginning, that no matter how bad (hot) things may get you will get back up on your feet (rise out of the ashes).):Phoenix

3. Do you want your charcter to be up for becoming a god/goddess?:Yes

4. If so, of what?:Goddess of laughter

5. What are their symbols and sacred animals?:Dog, gerbera, cherry blossom, tomahawk

So more activies for they can do

5. Gymnastics:will help them do cartwheels, back flips, climb ropes, and many other things- idea by PeaceandPurity

6. practicing with demigod powers- idea from Weaver of Lore

Weaver of Lore:A royal name is what they are called when they around the General, Boss, and Liuetenant, and when they start off at CHB

wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch: I really appricated if you do a few guys for me

To everyone else:There will be a few main characters and when the Battle comes the rest of The Royal come to help out, I let you know who are mains Thursday, may be tomorrow. I fyou have any questions or concerns just leave it in a review and I answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the characters that are in, if your name is bold it means your major, italics your major when I do POV for the Royal camp, and regular print is minor. You guys can pick who your friends, enemies, and romance are, next chapter will be friends and romance, chapter after is when I tell you when I uploaded the chapter

_Julian Anderson_,18, son of Boreas, Personality: He is shy and gets a lot of attention. He's at his best when he's farther north. He is very creative and a good problem solver, although he doesn't share much. People look up to him and yet he doesn't notice. Can make anyone smile. He's charming and funny. He's laid back and loves relaxing. He tries 100% for everything but isn't good under pressure. Open, likes Yuma, _Yumazing_

_Yuma Sato_, 15, daughter of Terpsichore, goddess of dance, Personality: She is very open and outgoing, although she will not bother with anyone she doesn't like. She is also very self conscious and will bite back if you say something she doesn't like. She is very graceful with her actions and doesn't waste a single step. Yuma appears innocent until you see her battle. Any extra frills with clothes and such is stupid in her opinion. At times, she's random, silly, and happy. She is deep and emotional when times are hard and will not be happy until she gets revenge. Yuma falls for almost any guy she meets. She would do anything to help her friends, In the middle, but likes Athena and Apollo guys. _Yumazing _

_Elana manson_, 17, daughter of Khione, Personality:she is harsh and has a dry sence of humer. sarcastic and hates to talk about her learned to take care of herself and figures she can continue when people try to get in her a soft spot for children and cute is quite sadistic and flicks her wrist with a rubberband when she's having bad a friend though doesn't show it, Open for someone to thaw her out. **ss amazing**

_Demetria Alexandra Straka_, 16, daughter of Hecate, Personality: Demetria acts very calm and serious during training. She doesn't talk unless Boss, General, or Liuetenant speaks to her. After training, she's funny and talkative. She has an attitude toward guys though. You flirt with her, you end up on the ground with NO idea of how you got there or why your hair is blue. She has problems with jocks and flirts (meaning you should pair her with one ;)). She also can't stand preps. She finds them annoying and stupid. She's nice to people unless you get on her bad side, Open for a jock. _PeaceandPurity_

**Zed Sorrenson**, 17, son of Khione, Personality: Is extreeeeeeemely cocky. He thinks because he's a Royal he's better than everyone else, which i guess he sort of is, but its to the extent that normal campers (especially the guys) hate him. The girls, however, swoon over him because they think he's awesome. Zed has put his past behind him and he's striving to be the best. He will take missions and challenges that no one else wants in order to get a higher rank. He's a ferocious fighter, and will try and protect everybody. When someone gets hurt, he blames it all on himself, thinking that if he was better, that wouldnt have happened. He flirts with EVERYBODY, even the girls who hate him. He's always challenging people to fights, because he knows he will usually win. Cocky, sarcastic, good at comebacks, protective, flirtatious, Open wants to be with Cecil. **wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch **

**Alexander Arch**, 16, son of Apollo, Personality:alex is extremly hyper and a real chatter box sadly he also lacks the part of the mind that tells you when you shouldn't say he can be really brutally honest and hurt someone without meaning he gets scared or hurt he usually goes to sarcasm to cover it be qiuet and calm when need be. he's is quite good at keeping secrets and it's hard to figure out when something is bothering played piano since a extremly young age but hides it thinking it's likes to read though he thinks its geeky ,He gets annoyed if someone thinks hes stupid and keeps all personal problems to himself, Open **twin archers blue **

**Cecil Sparrow**, 16, daughter of Hephaestus, Personality: Her Royal name is a joke on how Cecil is serious and doesn't smile that often, except when she makes her dry remarks or witty combats. She is also sadistic and enjoys seeing her enemies in pain. She wishes to give her enemies the worse pain imaginable. She's confident, independent, and loyal(to her friends and people she trusts). Cecil is distant and doesn't make friends easily. But when you befriend her, she's loyal and is willing to die for you. She smart and is good with coming up with ideas, Open **.Icing **

_Diana Taylor_, 17, daughter of Aphrodite, Personality: Diana is somewhat bored/annoyed of boys and divas. Having more than 40 boyfriends already, Diana is only interested in odd/interesting people and would not approach anybody first without investigating them (she is one of the rumor mill leaders). She almost never loses her temper (unless you pull off the 'your-dad-is-dead/failure' card) and ignores most insults. Also somewhat awkward in emotions, she questions why people are so complex and the reason of emotions in the first place. Prefers to be in company of animals than people (except if they're interesting, Open _Kirino Tsuki _

**Archival Sertori**, 17, son of Ares, Personality: Archie is what you would call a natural born leader. Though he is outgoing, he can be very mature, serious, and takes complete charge of his actions and the actions of others. He is sometimes referred to as 'fun' but 'stern', and if you get to know him, he isn't all that bad. He is also a bit arrogant, though he doesn't seem to notice, but also super sweet and respectful, Open wants a nice shy girl. **WallaWallaBingBang **

Aveline Berkely, 18, daughter of Ares, Personality: Cold, very nasty, but if she sees someone suffering, she'll be sweet to them. Never opens up to anyone. Hates jokes, Not Open Thelosthungergames

**Loralie Johnson**, 16, daughter of Apollo, Personality: Although she may seem a little quiet, Aura is a super sweet, laid-back young girl. It takes time to get to know her, since she is a bit distant, but once you do you'll be happy you did. She is also very sweet, curious, soft spoken and shy. She is also extremely friendly, so it isn't hard for her to get along well with others, and it takes a lot to get her in a bad mood. She is frightening when mad, and the only way she will get angry is if someone were to insult her or mess with her friends,Open, outgoing guys only **OutstandingAnime1**

Kris Kang, 16, daughter of Momus, Personality: Kris is very hostile; she's not social, she tests someone up before taking him or her for a friend; and harshly. She's astonishingly dishonest, finding fault with everyone, and says it in such a way that they feel unbelievably angry. This, is actually from Momus, the god of Mockery. But for another part, she's loyal and stubborn, Open for realtionship. Weaver of Lore

**Lyric Frost**, 17, daughter of Morpheus, ersonality:She's always serious when she's training, she doesn't like being around her friends when she does, because they will do something crazy together which lead her not to be focus enough on training. When she fights she's zones out, it's just her and the monster, traitor, or god fighting, she will laugh in their face as they slowly died or when she goes for the kill, and when she done she kisses them on the forehead or cheek(weird I know, it's her signature). When she's around friends she likes to joke around and hang out by the beach to end her day with them. She hates when people bring up her family(mother and step father) she only likes talking about her little brother and she keeps a photo of him and her in her pocket all the time, Open,** Beautifulsapphiregoddess **


	4. Chapter 4

Just want to let you guys know that the introduction to the story is up


End file.
